


О жизни и прочем

by katry



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katry/pseuds/katry
Summary: История о том, как Эйджи придумал план (вообще-то нет), Ойши и Фуджи его ухудшили (вообще-то улучшили), а Тезука в результате испортил пару туфель





	О жизни и прочем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [About Life and Stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/36184) by [Nimori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimori/pseuds/Nimori). 



Начинается всё как-то так...

По окончании старшей школы Фуджи и Эйджи собираются вместе снимать квартиру, хотя Эйджи ещё в средней школе планировал то же самое вместе с Ойши (целых пять лет назад, и они никогда не заговаривали об этом вновь до тех самых пор, пока за четыре месяца до начала учебы в университете Ойши не начинает просматривать газетные объявления, и Эйджи спрашивает: «Что ты делаешь?», и Ойши отвечает: «Ищу для нас квартиру, глупый», и Фуджи произносит: «Хммм...» — так, словно подумывает открыть глаза).

Главная особенность Эйджи — талант к эквилибристике (как телесной, так и словесной). За каких-то двадцать минут он умудряется убедить своих друзей (и себя самого), что его гениальный план с самого начала подразумевал совместное проживание всех троих, ведь разве есть лучший способ сохранить дружбу между бывшими членами теннисной команды Сейгаку, чем вместе снимать жильё во время учебы в университете?

Главная особенность Ойши — чрезвычайно низкий иммунитет к Эйджи. Главная особенность Фуджи — постоянная готовность поддержать любую дурацкую идею. В результате Ойши и Фуджи соглашаются, что было бы и вправду клёво, живи бывшие члены команды Сейгаку вместе.

Поэтому Фуджи приглашает Кавамуру, который пытается отказаться, но лишь до тех пор пока это не слышит его отец, который кричит на сына, требуя отправляться вместе с друзьями и наслаждаться студенческой жизнью. Ойши, в свою очередь, приглашает Тезуку, который отказывается, но затем случайно проговаривается обо всем Инуи — и тот сразу же приглашает сам себя на место Тезуки.

В результате они все переезжают в слегка обветшалый четырехспальный дом в западном стиле где-то в Китидзёдзи — даже Тезука, потому что Фуджи подделал его подпись на договоре об аренде, что означает необходимость либо жить вместе с друзьями, либо позволить арестовать их за подлог, а после шести лет в одной команде Тезука понимает, что весьма ими дорожит.

* * *

Пытаясь задобрить Тезуку, они уступают ему самую большую спальню. Фуджи занимает комнату с окнами, выходящими на юго-запад, и теперь его кактусы могут наслаждаться послеобеденным солнцем (они совсем не утренние кактусы, объясняет Фуджи). По результатам голосования (пять к одному) Эйджи достается самая маленькая комната, и он живёт в ней целых девять дней, пока Ойши наконец не сдаётся и не меняется с ним местами.

Мансарду занимает Инуи. Там вполне достаточно места для его компьютеров, блокнотов, блендеров и не поддающейся идентификации плесени, которую он выращивает в банке, а остальным не приходится рисковать жизнью, здоровьем или вероятностью отведать сока, проходя мимо его двери.

Кавамура спит в чулане, где нет ни двери, ни шкафа — зато от прочих комнат его отделяет целый этаж на случай, если посреди ночи он нечаянно наткнётся на ракетку.

* * *

Тезука возвращается домой и наступает на пиццу. Он далеко не первый, судя по отпечаткам обуви на сыре, поэтому, нахмурившись, Тезука переобувается в тапочки и несёт свои туфли на кухню.

— Я дома, — машинально произносит он, опуская туфли в раковину. — Почему у нас на полу пицца?

— Это не моя, — немедленно отзывается Эйджи. — Я её не заказывал.

— В этом месяце я выполнил 20,8% работы по дому, — произносит Инуи. — Это уже на 4,1% больше моей доли.

— Погодите, — говорит Ойши. — Пястная кость большого пальца соединяется с костью-трапецией или с трапециевидной костью? Нет, наверное, с трехгранной костью. О боже, я опаздываю на занятия. — Он подхватывает раскрытую папку, впихивает в неё свои записи и выбегает из кухни. Из прихожей доносится грохот, затем: — Ребята, смотрите под ноги, здесь пицца на полу! — после чего дверь захлопывается.

— Но почему она там лежит?— вновь начинает Тезука, промакивая туфлю мокрой губкой для посуды.

— Недавно приходили Кайдо и Момо и заказали её, — отвечает Фуджи. По какой-то неизвестной причине он украшает торт изображениями кривоватых оранжевых чашек. — Они так увлеклись спором, чья очередь платить, что уронили коробку.

— Но почему её никто не убрал? — требовательно спрашивает Тезука.

— Хой! — восклицает Эйджи, чьи пальцы испачканы сахарной глазурью. — А почему её не убрал ты?

Тезука моргает и смотрит на свои туфли (кожаные, испорчены безвозвратно). А затем отправляется за шваброй.

Торт, как выясняется позже, предназначен для празднования кактусами Фуджи Чинко де Майо; чайные чашки на самом деле сомбреро.

* * *

Когда пожарные впервые прибывают в их дом по вызову (из окон мансарды струятся густые клубы зелёного дыма), соседи, облачённые в юката и тапочки, спортивные штаны и кеды или пижамы и халаты, выбегают поглазеть и долго толпятся на своих лужайках, широко разинув рты.

В тридцать второй раз (разноцветные клубы ядовитого дыма, сопровождающиеся короткими потрескиваниями, как при горении испорченных фейерверков), никто из соседей уже не обращает внимания — даже когда Эйджи в шортах и шлепанцах выходит на улицу приглядеть за происходящим, одной рукой таща за собой шезлонг, а другой сжимая ручку сумки-холодильника с пивом.

— Просто скиньте нам на электронную почту список ингредиентов, Инуи-кун, — говорит парамедик после того, как пожарные сообщают, что всё в порядке. — Нет, спасибо, Эйджи, я на дежурстве — кстати, а разве тебе уже можно пить спиртное?

* * *

Инуи и Ойши учатся в Токийском университете. Тезука, Фуджи и Эйджи — в университете Сейшун, а Кавамура посещает курсы бухгалтерии в местном колледже. Их расписания практически не совпадают, и потому раз в месяц в субботу Фуджи — путем уговоров, шантажа и подкупа — собирает всех вместе ради нескольких часов «семейного» досуга.

— У меня уже есть семья, — ворчит Эйджи. — Я потому и съехался с вами, чтобы от них избавиться.

Впрочем, он никогда не дуется слишком долго — особенно если Фуджи позволяет ему выбирать, чем все будут заниматься.

Иногда (чаще всего) они играют в теннис. Иногда — в бильярд или боулинг, а однажды ради пляжного волейбола Фуджи даже утащил их на Чибу, где они наткнулись на ребят из Роккаку. В результате Эйджи не понял шутку Давиде и заехал тому в глаз, а Инуи проиграл Саеки пари и в понедельник был вынужден явиться на занятия в платье и рыжем парике (никто даже не удивился, когда ему удалось одолжить эти вещи у Фуджи).

Иногда они ходят в музеи или на выставки и по меньшей мере раз в месяц заглядывают на корты старшей школы, чтобы подоставать Момо с Кайдо и напомнить девушкам, бегающим за Хорио, что в средней школе у того были сросшиеся брови.

— Убирайтесь к себе в университет, — кричит Хорио на Фуджи и Эйджи, едва не падающих от смеха, когда Томока начинает вспоминать его зелёные рубашки. — А ты заткнись. Мне было двенадцать. Одежду мне покупала мама.

— Ей стоило купить тебе тренера по теннису, — ухмыляясь, говорит Катсуо: они с Качиро только что разгромили Хорио с Ишидой.

— У меня семь лет опыта игры в теннис, — Хорио поправляет воротник и взбивает волосы, которые в последнее время обесцвечивает. — Если бы Кайдо-бучо перестал ставить меня в парные...

— Эй, а где внучка тренера Рюдзаки? — спрашивает, оглядываясь по сторонам, Кавамура. — Ведь она обычно никогда не пропускает тренировки.

— У девушек сегодня полуфинальные соревнования, — отвечает Катсуо. — Если бы не матч с Риккаем на следующей неделе, мы бы обязательно пошли за них болеть.

— Да, — кивает Качиро, и волосы падают ему на глаза. Он выглядит слишком невинно для одного из игроков знаменитой Ураганной пары. — Разве Тезука-бучо не говорил вам, что она в команде?

Фуджи открывает глаза. В этом месяце Тезука увильнул от «семейной» вылазки, сославшись на более раннюю договорённость, о которой даже Фуджи с его пугающим талантом быть в курсе чужих дел не удалось ничего разнюхать.

— И почему же Тезука должен знать о делах Рюдзаки-чан? — подходя ближе, с улыбкой спрашивает он.

Качиро смотрит на него с ужасом, а затем решительно прячется Катсуо за спину.

— Ну... он типа тренирует её последние десять месяцев.

* * *

Неизбежный риск проживания вместе с бывшими товарищами по команде, думает Тезука, вернувшись с ужина в доме Рюдзаки и обнаружив, что его постель заправлена так, что в неё невозможно лечь, а все аккуратно сложенные в шкафу вещи вывернуты наизнанку, состоит в том, что в число этих товарищей входят Фуджи и Эйджи.

— Итак? — требовательно спрашивает Эйджи, уперев руки в бока. Все остальные выстраиваются у него за спиной с выражением сердитого любопытства на лицах. — Она хотя бы выиграла?

Тезука позволяет себе скупо улыбнуться, и следующие двадцать минут его друзья восторженно орут и швыряются в него вещами.

— Она не хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь знал, что она готовится к национальному чемпионату, — чуть позже сообщает Тезука Ойши, когда тот помогает ему выворачивать одежду на лицевую сторону. — Ведь они бы обязательно пришли за неё болеть, а её поначалу это очень отвлекало.

— Похоже, ты оказался для нее прекрасным тренером, — говорит Ойши, а затем добавляет: — Ох, лучше не заглядывай к себе в ящики.

Из комода доносится зловещий скрежет.

* * *

У Фуджи нет фальшивого удостоверения личности. Нет его и у Инуи. Зато оно есть у Кавамуры, который получил его от Акутсу, раздобывшего его у какого-то парня в костюме, расспрашивать о котором никто так и не рискнул.

Однако заставить Кавамуру воспользоваться фальшивкой — непростая задача, для решения которой требуются четыре человека, одна теннисная ракетка и тщательный расчет времени. Они не могут отправить Кавамуру в магазин с ракеткой в руках (только не после того, как он разбил стеклянную витрину холодильника, к тому же продавцы не слишком горят желанием продавать спиртное беснующемуся психопату), но если им удаётся завести его в магазин и доставить к прилавку всего за пару минут после потери контакта с ракеткой, Кавамура, как правило, справляется с делом, не выдав себя румянцем, суетой или заиканием.

— В последний раз напоминаю — не говори им, сколько тебе лет, — ворчит Эйджи, когда они тащат выпивку и покрасневшего до корней волос Кавамуру обратно к дому. — В твоем удостоверении всё написано, и я уверен, что эти парни умеют читать.

— В следующий раз нужно разрешить ему держать ракетку на 0,2 секунды дольше, — замечает Инуи.

— В следующий раз нужно взять бренди, — говорит Фуджи.

— В следующий раз нужно выбросить это удостоверение, пока нас не поймали, — бормочет Кавамура.

— Бренди? — Эйджи оглядывается на Фуджи. — Почему именно бренди?

— Это звучит очень стильно. А ещё я познакомился в наземке с американкой по имени Бренди. — Улыбка Фуджи немного тускнеет. — Хотя она, вообще-то, не была такой уж стильной — постоянно спрашивала меня, как добраться до ананаса, а затем сказала, что я похож на священных обезьянок.

— Хой, почему ты просто не сказал ей, что говоришь по-английски?

Фуджи берёт себе пиво и озадаченно смотрит на Эйджи.

— Вообще-то, мы и говорили по-английски.

* * *

По понедельникам и вторникам Инуи встречается в спортивном центре с Кайдо. Собрав новые данные и отредактировав тренировочное меню, они отправляются на уличные корты экспериментировать с безумными траекториями, которые только Кайдо и может выполнить, и развивать потенциал случайных ударов, который только Инуи и может разглядеть.

В один прекрасный день они натыкаются на Тезуку и мелкую Рюдзаки, которые играют через два корта от них. Рюдзаки их не замечает: слишком уж погружена в совершенствование странного углового укороченного удара; Тезука видит их обоих, но ничего не говорит. Инуи с Кайдо перебрасываются мячом — упражнение, более подходящее заурядным первоклашкам. Их вниманием стопроцентно владеет Тезука. Вниманием Тезуки стопроцентно владеет его ученица. Даже разделяющее их корты расстояние не мешает видеть, что игра Рюдзаки заметно улучшается всякий раз, как Тезука ей что-то говорит.

Когда оплаченное Инуи с Кайдо время на корте подходит к концу, они в молчании бредут на станцию наземки.

— Семпай, — нерешительно произносит Кайдо, когда они подходят к платформе. — Вы?..

— Завидую? О да.

— Я тоже.

— Я живу вместе с этим парнем, — говорит Инуи, чей голос звучит куда громче обычного. — И даже не могу выяснить, бельё какой марки он носит, не говоря уже о том, чтобы он давал мне какие-либо советы по теннису.

Кайдо на мгновение замолкает, и выражение его лица становится на двадцать семь процентов тревожнее обычного.

— Семпай? А зачем вам нужно знать, белье какой марки носит Тезука-бучо?

— Трение — одна из важнейших переменных в данных, — отвечает Инуи. — Мои исследования показали, что в зависимости от марки белья изменение скорости может составлять порядка двух миллисекунд.

— ... Понятно.

— Разве тебе не любопытно, Кайдо?

Кайдо вздыхает.

— Нет, — говорит он, и Инуи допускает, что некоторые методы его инфо-тенниса, вероятно, всё же не стоит разглашать.

* * *

Момо заходит к ним выпить лишь тогда, когда Тезуки нет дома. Кавамура будет хмуриться, но ничего не скажет, а Ойши непременно что-нибудь скажет, но его никто не будет слушать; Тезука же, хоть и не обращает внимания на алкоголь, который Эйджи с Фуджи хранят в бельевом шкафу, решительно возражает против спаивания невинных старшеклассников.

— Теперь слушайте, — говорит Момо, стоя на диване и подняв над головой мобильник, — вот последние десять смсок, которые я получил от Эчизена. — Он пошатывается, и Эйджи тянется, чтобы удержать его от падения, но только бьёт банкой с пивом. — Эй, осторожнее. Готовы? Начали. Первая: Нет. Вторая: Нет. Третья: Не знаю. Четвертая: Че. Пятая: Да. Шестая: Прекрати мне смсить. — Все хохочут, а Момо ухмыляется. — Седьмая: Нет. Восьмая: Как хочешь. Девятая: Нет. И смс номер десять...

— Мада мада дане! — хором скандируют Фуджи, Эйджи и Инуи. Кавамура фыркает так, что у него из носа льется пиво, и даже Ойши на секунду перестаёт хмуриться. Момо с громким хохотом плюхается на диван, внутри которого что-то трещит.

— Осторожнее, ребята, — говорит Ойши, стискивая тетрадь по физиологии так крепко, что у той мнётся обложка. Банка пива перед ним открыта, но не тронута. — Тезука вряд ли обрадуется, если вы сломаете мебель.

— Ня, — произносит Эйджи. — Это ведь и наш дом тоже. Почему мы должны бояться Тезуку?

В этот момент в двери начинает поворачиваться ключ, и Эйджи, подскочив, кричит: — Вот чёрт, Тезука дома, прячьте пиво! — так громко, что если только за последние шесть часов Тезука не оглох в результате какого-то несчастного случая, он наверняка всё услышал.

Поэтому вместо пива они прячут Момо, которому в итоге приходится просидеть под диваном три часа, пока Тезука заставляет остальных убираться в гостиной.

Но это всё же лучше, чем бегать круги.

* * *

В конце первого семестра Эйджи заваливает органическую химию. Зачем он вообще взялся её изучать — такая же загадка для всех, как и то, почему у Ойши продолжают дохнуть тетры (их кормят одновременно Ойши, Тезука и Кавамура), или то, как Мизуки постоянно удается раздобыть телефонный номер Фуджи (он получает его от Юмико), или то, почему Инуи специализируется на японской литературе (поля его тетрадей с данными заполнены хайку о векторах, эмульсификации и привлекательных изгибах крыльев японских жуков).

— Всё пропало, — ноет Эйджи, и Ойши хочется сказать ему, что стоило больше времени потратить на учебу и меньше — на попытки убедить самого Ойши не учиться столь усердно. Но он не может так поступить, поэтому в результате обещает подтянуть Эйджи и украдкой ставит будильник на два часа раньше, чтобы наверстать потерянное для учебы время.

Спустя неделю в таком режиме его друзья устраивают совещание, пока Ойши на занятиях, так что после возвращения он не может найти в доме ничего, содержащего кофеин. Ещё одну неделю спустя они устраивают следующее совещание — и когда Ойши приходит домой, то становится центром массированной атаки. В результате он не спит всю ночь, пытаясь наверстать пять часов учебы, потерянные на друзей, которые пытались убедить его не заниматься столь усердно.

После этого Фуджи начинает подсыпать Ойши в напитки снотворное, и на какое-то время всё снова приходит в норму.

* * *

Под Новый год Катсуо, катаясь на сноуборде, ломает ногу. Они узнают об этом от Кайдо, когда Эйджи и Ойши натыкаются на него в секции обмоток. Кайдо вне себя из-за потери выбранного преемника — главным образом потому, что теперь следующим капитаном станет Качиро, рекомендованный Момо.

— Это будет нелегко, — говорит Ойши, навещая Катсуо в больнице и, сам того не замечая, потирает запястье. — Просто трудись изо всех сил и верь, что твой напарник поддержит тебя, когда ты будешь готов вернуться.

— Ой, хватит лекций, Ойши, — встревает Эйджи. — У Катсуо и Качиро всё будет хорошо. Хой, можно я распишусь у тебя на гипсе?

— Ну... — неуверенно тянет Катсуо и опускает взгляд на зеленую штриховку там, где была подпись Фуджи (ему пришлось закрасить послание прежде, чем его заметила мама и подняла крик). — Почему бы и нет...

Из-за случившегося с Катсуо почти весь февраль Инуи приходит домой лишь поспать; каждую свободную минуту бодрствования он проводит на занятиях или на кортах старшей школы, помогая Кайдо приучить Качиро играть в паре с Хорио, а Хорио — играть в паре хоть с кем-нибудь. Остальные знают, что Инуи по-прежнему живет в доме только потому, что продолжают находить мокрые полотенца на полу ванной, но практически не видят его самого — ну разве что исчезающую за дверью спину.

Дом теперь уже не тот, что прежде: никаких банок с жуками в холодильнике рядом с васаби, никакого зловония, расползающегося с мансарды. Спустя три недели без вызовов из-за угрозы биологической катастрофы им звонят из пожарной службы, чтобы убедиться, что всё в порядке. Фуджи приглашает их на пиццу.

Пятеро из пожарных приходят. (Двое приносят с собой пиво).

* * *

Они не знают, что Эчизен опять в Японии — пока за день до турнира, в котором тот должен участвовать, Инуи не замечает его имя в списке. После этого начинается самое трудное — не дать Эйджи обзвонить все гостиницы Токио, чтобы выяснить в какой же именно из них остановился Эчизен. В итоге Ойши с Кавамурой приходится отвлекать внимание Эйджи, пока Инуи с Фуджи отправляются вычислять местонахождение Эчизена — каждый своим собственным (пугающим, но эффективным) способом.

Тезука приходит к выводу, что хотя в Америке Эчизен пользуется другим мобильником, он вполне мог сохранить свой прежний японский номер и, извинившись, поднимается к себе в комнату.

— Бучо, — отвечает Эчизен после второго гудка — так спокойно, словно они разговаривают каждый день.

— Эчизен. — Далее следует долгая пауза. Эчизен упрям, так что её прерывает Тезука, у которого пять пронырливых соседей, не умеющих стучаться. — Университетские корты, два часа.

— Че, — говорит Эчизен и вешает трубку, но через два часа всё-таки появляется на корте — с ухмылкой, калифорнийским загаром и низко натянутой на лицо кепкой.

Они не тратят много времени на слова, зато проводят долгую и многозначительную беседу с помощью тенниса — это единственный язык, который нужен для общения им обоим.

* * *

Большинство членов теннисного клуба Сейгаку, действующих и бывших, подкарауливают Эчизена на турнире (который тот, разумеется, выигрывает). Он не обращает никакого внимания на какофонию обвинений, поздравлений, а также литанию Эйджи «Очиби, ты ублюдок!» — и всего парой слов заставляет их согласиться оплатить любые суши, какие только пожелает. Кавамура-сан, как обычно, ждёт их у себя и смущает своего сына, попросив у Эчизена автограф, а затем принеся им бутылку саке.

— Пап! Мы же несовершеннолетние, — виновато бормочет Кавамура, покраснев до корней волос.

— А зачем же я отправил тебя в колледж? — Кавамура-сан легонько стукает сына по лбу бутылкой. — Радуйся жизни!

— Верно, семпай, — произносит громко Хорио, протягивая свою чашку. — Радуйтесь жизни!

— Нет-нет-нет, ты ещё школьник, — Кавамура-сан убирает чашку Хорио. — Тебе нельзя напиваться.

У Момо вытягивается лицо, и он тоже опускает чашку.

Потом приносят суши — и сразу начинается сражение за угря и шумные проделки с васаби. Эйджи заглядывает в свой бумажник и подначивает Эчизена больше налегать на рис. Момо строит башню из чашек для саке, и Кайдо шипит на него, когда та рушится. Они ругаются, а Ойши отчитывает их обоих. Инуи записывает данные. Томока потчует Эчизена (весьма приукрашенным) рассказом о победе Сакуно над старшеклассницей из Риккая, а Сакуно, заикаясь, пытается её поправить и поглядывает на Тезуку, надеясь на помощь, которая так не приходит.

— Твои волосы по-прежнему слишком длинные, — вот и всё, что говорит Эчизен, а затем добавляет: — Эйджи-семпай, больно.

* * *

Эчизен возвращается в Америку, а в доме неофициально поселяется седьмой обитатель — и гнетущая тоска. Момо слоняется по дому, следуя за Эйджи словно какой-то утенок-переросток со слишком большими ногами и избытком геля на волосах. Он даже прогуливает школу, чтобы сходить вместе с Эйджи на лекции. Когда Момо делает так во второй раз, Ойши усаживает его рядом с собой и произносит прочувствованный и скучный монолог о дружбе, ответственности и необходимости повзрослеть. Момо обещает никогда больше не прогуливать, только чтобы от него отвязались.

Эйджи наслаждается повышенным вниманием и скачет вокруг, восклицая, что у него три лучших друга — или даже четыре, если учитывать этого гадкого, мотающегося по миру Эчизена. Момо пребывает в экстазе, Ойши терпит, а Фуджи забавляется.

Но однажды утром, когда за завтраком Эйджи называет их своими сучками, Фуджи открывает глаза, и Эйджи потихоньку решает дружить на этой неделе с Кавамурой.

В конце концов Момо прекращает жить у них на диване и возвращается доставать Кайдо и готовиться к экзаменам, после чего Ойши приходится целую неделю угощать Эйджи гамбургерами, чтобы поднять ему настроение.

* * *

Весна подкрадывается незаметно, принося с собой дождь, лепестки сакуры, теннис и результаты экзаменов.

Невероятно, но они все пережили свой первый курс, хотя с Ойши еще не всё ясно, поэтому остальные потихоньку готовятся к его нервному срыву, который несомненно неминуем.

Они наводняют теннисные корты старшей школы и предаются постэкзаменационному отдыху. Эйджи заставляет ахать впечатлительных первогодок, выполняя сальто назад. Фуджи с Томокой обсуждают грядущие интриги. Тезука — просто невероятно — дремлет под деревом, прикрыв лицо дешёвым детективным романом.

— Я точно завалил анатомию, — Ойши держится за голову, даже не глядя на корт, где Катсуо разминается перед матчем с одним из второгодок. — И, пожалуй, биохимию.

— Вы слишком много беспокоитесь, семпай, — скрестив на груди руки, говорит Кайдо, поглядывая то на Катсуо, то на неофициального капитана Качиро. — Не позволяй ему перенапрягаться! — неожиданно рявкает он, и Качиро от удивления подпрыгивает.

— Да, Кайдо-бучо! Катсуо, осторожнее!

— В любом случае вы уже ничего не можете с этим поделать, — возвращается к прерванной беседе Кайдо. Все до сих пор потрясены его поступлением в Токийский университет. — Экзамены уже закончились. — Небольшая пауза. — Я уверен, вы прекрасно справились, семпай.

Ойши издает странный хныкающий звук, и Момо хлопает его по спине.

— Гадюка-бучо прав, вы отлично справились. — Он ухмыляется. — Итак, когда мы с Кайдо к вам въезжаем?

Никто и никогда раньше не видел, чтобы Тезука так быстро садился. Детективный роман летит в траву.

— Тридцать кругов! — резко бросает он, и все ученики на кортах бросаются бежать раньше, чем успевают что-либо сообразить.

* * *

Заканчивается всё как-то так:

Эйджи и Фуджи соглашаются жить в одной комнате, поэтому Ойши возвращается в спальню, что досталась ему в самом начале, а Момо занимает самую маленькую комнату. Инуи составляет хитроумный план, призванный с максимальной вероятностью убедить Кайдо разделить с ним мансарду в отношении 40 к 60 (у Инуи больше вещей), который так и не приходится задействовать, поскольку Кайдо соглашается по первому же намёку. Эчизен присылает им настоящее поздравительное письмо с развернутыми предложениями, пунктуацией и всем прочим. И Ойши не заваливает анатомию.

Вообще-то, из пяти сотен учащихся он попадает в первую тридцатку, и Эйджи лупит Ойши его же собственными учебниками за то, что им пришлось волноваться попусту, а потом Кавамура готовит суши, чтобы отпраздновать окончание их первого официального года взрослой жизни.

Затем они напиваются (даже Тезука, и вовсе не потому, что кто-то подменил его стакан), и Инуи блюет в аквариум, а когда утром, без предупреждения, приезжают родители Тезуки, чтобы пригласить сына на завтрак, тому приходится объяснять, почему в кухонной раковине плавают рыбки, на потолке висит удон, а у Эйджи, который вчера отключился первым, на лбу написано: «Слабак».

Наверное, это лучшая история из всех, какие он когда-либо рассказывал, и Тезука думает, что не прочь рассказывать её вечно.

* * *

(Когда приходит время продлять аренду, Фуджи уже не нужно подделывать подпись Тезуки на договоре, но ведь это Фуджи, так что он подделывает её всё равно).


End file.
